The Gathering Storm/Chapter 31
Summary Cadsuane refuses to go into exile. Instead, she takes Rand's words literally: he said he will execute her if he "sees her face," so she hides her face in a cloak and continues to try to help him any way she can. She stops at an inn where a well informed inn-keeper runs a high-end restaurant. Quillin Tasil has no reliable information on where Alsalam Saeed Almadar is and he hasn't been seen for six months or so. She then heads to the docks to check on the rumors about food spoilage. As she looks around she finds that Rand has also just arrived at the docks. She if very frustrated that she is no longer in a position to guide Rand and he is badly in need of guidance. She suddenly has an idea of something that might help so she leaves the docks to see if it something she can do. She meets with Sorilea and admits that she has failed. Cadsuane explains her plan to the Wise Ones and asks for their help. Rand notices Cadsuane leaving the docks but leaves her alone. Naeff is reporting on the negotiations to set up a meeting between Rand and the Seanchan Daughter of the Nine Moons. They haven't been able to agree on a location for the meeting yet. Rand recommends Falme for the meeting which he believes they will accept. He discusses the Seanchan with Nynaeve, one of the few people he still trusts. Rand asks after Lan and finds out he will need two or three months to reach Shienar before he will be able to move toward Malkier. Rand considers plans that would use Lan as a distraction for his own goals but unwisely mentions them aloud to Nynaeve. Back at his mansion Rhuarc reports they now have four members of the Merchant's Council in custody. He still needs four more members for them to vote on a new king. Milisair Chadmar then reports that the messenger from the King she had imprisoned is dead. Rand orders her imprisoned in the same place as the messenger as punishment for her failure. Nynaeve asks if he knows where Mat and Perrin are at. Colors swirl and resolve into images of his friends with Perrin currently meeting with Galad while Mat is riding a horse through Caemlyn. He grows angry with Nynaeve and stalks off thinking he only needs to keep himself together a little longer. Lews Therin reminds Rand of his promise that they will die and Rand confirms they will. Characters *Cadsuane Melaidhrin *Quillin Tasil *Sorilea *Rand al'Thor *Tai'daishar *Naeff *Damer Flinn *Nynaeve al'Meara *Lews Therin *Rhuarc *Milisair Chadmar *Piqor Ramshalan *Jalani *Noreladim Referenced *Namine Tasil *Alsalam Saeed Almadar *Min Farshaw *Dobraine Taborwin *Gaebril *Nelavaire Demasiellin *Davram Bashere *Lan Mandragoran *Alamindra Cutren *Meashan Dubaris *Graendal *Perrin Aybara *Mat Cauthon *Galad Damodred *Elayne Trakand *Thom Merrilin Places *Bandar Eban in Arad Doman Referenced *Ebou Dar *Blight *Andor *Katar *Falme *Two Rivers *Malkier *Shienar *Borderlands *Saldaea *Tarwin's Gap *Shayol Ghul *Caemlyn